Stay Away
by kap0w
Summary: Tony and Kate have a joint birthday bash, and both try to avoid eachtother. TATE Hint of McAbby. Compensation eh? xD


**STAY AWAY**

**Oneshot:** Here it is, as mentioned. Long Onsehot apparently.

**Pairings: **TATE, silly to ask. Possibly Implied McAbby.

**AU: **Question: Because Kate's alive in this one does is make it AU? Meh.

**Summarisationism: **Kate and Tony's birthdays are only a couple of days apart, so the team decide to give them a joint party. All their friends are invited, unfortunately for Tony. Even Gibbs seems to have fun.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything. I'm too poor to.

**Music: **Rooney: Stay Away.

**AN: **Teehee, I'm trying to make it look more professional and neat at the beginning. Guess I screw it up a bit here by adding this xD

* * *

Tony blinked in surprise. What was surprising him was the quality of Kate's friends. And that he hadn't made a full move on any of them. Although there was a leggy blonde that he'd love to get to know and, no!

He bit his lip and mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. He shouldn't. Not with her around. And not with the way he felt. Just because something had two legs and a killer body and, oooh there goes one now, NO!

This time, Tony actually, physically slapped himself. Hard. Which earned him funny looks from a group walking past. And an even more amused look from the brunette across the room from him. Kate.

Chatting with Abby, Kate couldn't help but notice Tony's odd behaviour that night. Ever since their friends had come around to the party, he seemed distracted and distant all night. The Tony she knew would have been flirting up a storm with any one of the new women surrounding him. But he was just glancing at them and then looking away, biting his lip every time. Kate wouldn't have been surprised if his lip was bleeding by now from the amount of times he had done that.

Now, Kate just saw him slap his face. Hard. He looked puzzled and Kate nearly laughed. Who was he and what had he done with Tony? As if sensing she was watching him, Tony had looked over at her. Blushing, Kate ducked her head and tried to concentrate on what Abby was saying.

"… pregnant." Abby ended.

"Huh? What? Whose pregnant? Not you?" Kate snapped out of it.

"My neighbours goldfish," Abby smirked, glad to see she got her attention.

"Uh, that's great," Kate mumbled.

"Ok, what's the deal? We reserved an entire section at the club, threw this great party for you and Tony. Your friends are here, Tony's friends are here, Gibbs is dancing," she stifled her laugh as she looked over to Gibbs dancing with one the random ladies he had encountered. Redhead. "You got some killer presents and surrounded with plenty of men to be chatted up. So why are you not mingling and having a good time with Tony's friends that were hitting on you before?"

"I am having a good time Abs. It's just a little early and too little alcohol for me to be acting like McGee," she protested, ignoring the last bit.

Abby scowled at that. "Drunk ass." That part of Kate's argument sidetracked her immediately to be reminded of McGee's drunken behaviour. At that point in time, he was actually reminding her more of Tony, hitting on anyone with breasts. Which got her mind back to Kate and the theory she was working out in her head.

"If you wanna know whats up with Tony, why don't you go talk to him? You haven't even approached him all night, and its his birthday party as well," Abby knew this would get an answer.

"I've been busy!" Kate insisted, "And so has he!"

"Sure, he looks so busy now he's concentrating so hard to keep up with everyone," Abby looked over to Tony, who had slapped himself and was rubbing his cheek.

"Look I'm going to save those people from McGee," said Abby, " and kick his ass… go find out what's up with Tony and I'll catch up with you later."

Abby gave her a smile and went to retrieve McGee, who was now talking to Ducky whilst have a grab at one of Tony's female friends.

Kate sighed. She might as well go talk to Tony, say Happy Birthday or something. As much as she wanted to deny it, but she had been avoiding Tony. There was something in his eyes and in the air that felt like something was different tonight. But there was supposedly nothing unusual about the night. Sure a bunch of her friends were here, and his friends were here, as well as Abby, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs. So why was she stalling talking to Tony?

She tried to shake off her thoughts as she set off to the wall where Tony had been all night.

Tony startled as he noticed Kate making her way towards him, and sloshed his drink down his shirt.

"Crap, not good, damnit," he scrubbed furiously with a napkin, trying to not look like a klutz. Whilst doing so, he tried to think as to why he was acting so weird all night. He hadn't gone over to Kate once, which was highly unusual, even in his world. Normally, he'd be over there straight away, saying Happy Birthday and making some crack at her age. Which she would retort to and immediately start arguing. But something about her tonight and something around him made him doubt what would happen once they started.

Still scrubbing at his shirt, he hardly noticed Kate standing right in front of him.

"Happy Birthday," she greeted him making Tony quickly throw the wet napkin over his shoulder.

"There's the birthday girl," he beamed his usual smile for her. "Hows it feel to be edging ever to closely to the big Three- Oh?" he smirked.

"I don't know, you've been there done that, so why don't you enlighten me?" she replied sweetly.

"Ouch Katie, ouch," he put a hand over his heart dramatically.

Kate rolled her eyes. "So how come Tony Dinozzo is hiding in the shadows while there are plenty of single women out there?" she decided to ask him.

Tony shrugged. "Why not?"

"Are you sick?" she held her hand up to his forehead, making a shiver crawl up his spine.

He grabbed at her hand, bringing it down.

"Just because I'm not out doing a McGee doesn't mean I'm sick," he motioned towards McGee and Abby, who were dancing together eagerly and raising a few eyebrows, Gibbs included. "I just don't feel like it tonight," he looked down avoiding her questioning eyes. He was still holding her hand, something that Kate had noticed.

"Fine, don't let me in, I'll just go find that friend of yours that I was talking to earlier," she frowned and went to turn away.

Tony's head shot up, at that remark. Why did he have to bring his friends around her? They were as bad as him.

"Look, Kate," he pulled him to her, making her inches from him. "It's just… look its nothing seriously…" He could tell she wasn't buying it. But she had to stay.

"Come and dance with me?" his eyes met hers and he noticed a flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Sure," she allowed herself to follow him onto the floor.

Tony listened to the music, trying to keep his thoughts of what he really wanted. He noticed some of his mates eyeing off Kate, and he rolled his eyes at them.

_Stay away from my friends_

_They're smooth operators_

_Looking for a way in_

_Stay away from me tonight_

_I've made other plans_

_And you'll just be distracting me_

_In a good way_

Damn why'd Kate have to look so good? He pulled her in a bit closely, almost paranoid at his friends.

_She doesn't know_

_That I love her_

_Yes, I love her_

Kate softened at Tonys touch and closed her eyes. She desperately wanted to talk to him more. He seemed so different tonight. As he pulled in more and more she melted into him.

_Make a move on me, baby_

_I can't be the one who's_

_Always taking chances_

_See me down_

_So, you get down_

_No, you've got me all wrong_

_I just want to kiss your lips_

_and you kiss back_

Tony licked his lips. He wished she were a mind reader at times like these. The smell of her was intoxicating and driving Tony crazy.

_She doesn't know_

_That I love her_

_Yes, I love her_

_She doesn't know_

_That I love her_

He couldn't stand it. If it wasn't for the fact that his boss and his mates were most likely watching on, he's kiss her right then and there.

_Leave us alone (x3)_

_Your friends_

_And my friends_

_Leave us alone_

_Your friends_

_And my friends_

_Should go_

_Far away_

Kate tried desperately to ignore the people around her. She just wanted him. And only him.

_She doesn't know_

_That I love her_

_Yes, I love her_

_(x2)_

Tony had had enough. Jerking back he noticed Kate looking at him, hurt. Thinking quickly he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to the doors. Once outside, under the flashing neon sign, he pulled her into him and kissed her. Questioning at first and deepening once she accepted him, his head cleared and he felt her smile into his kiss.

His lips made their way to her ear. "You had to ask," he teased.

"Aren't you glad I did," she smirked.

**FIN**

* * *

I really need to get better endings xD

Ahhh compensation.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed it.

You know what I would enjoy?

**R&R's xD**

Kthnxbai


End file.
